Don't Assume
by ShowHaru
Summary: that everything you hear is true! Arthur takes a walk through his house and over hears a conversation between Matthew and Seychelles that catches both his attention and his horror! Rated K just in case! Enjoy!


Just a little something I wrote to go along with a fanart that my friend drew 8D. Plus, there should be more MatthewxSeychelle shipping!! w Anyways~

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Hetalia!! I do not own any of them nor did I make any money writing this!

Pairings: MatthewxSeychelles and hints of ArthurxFrancis.

_Italics_=Arthur's blabbering thoughts

***

Honesty, Arthur had not the slightest clue what was wrong with Alfred. One minute he just mentioned that there was a place called Wales to the hamburger eating American and the moment he said it, the bloody git went into this rant about heroes, freedom, stars, and bloody stripes, whales, ran out to his car, and drove off. If he thought that if he drove to Wales in hope of seeing a herd of flying bloody whales, he was in for a big disappointment.

As he pondered about all the possible reasons for the other nations pure stupidity, he passed by Matthew's, also known as Canada, room and stopped dead in his track when he heard a very feminine giggle come from behind the door. Curiosity got the best from the older nation as he slinked back to the door and pressed his ear against the oak door.

"Really Matthew…it's dripping all over the sheets."

"Sorry Sey…but its getting hot and ya know."

_OH MY GOD!!_

Arthur pushed away from the door and stared at in like it was the gate to Hell. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

Matthew and Sey!?

He knew that the two were close being the fact they grew up together and were raised by Francis but they were….Shaking his head furiously, Arthur swallowed hard and blushed so red that Antonio would mistaken him for one of his tomatoes.

Well this explains a lot. The shy glances to one another, the secret smiles that held more to it then a simple tug of the lips, the way Matthew would touch Sey's arm and would linger there just for a few seconds…just enough to make a point and just short enough to go unnoticed…

Now he was overhearing what could be an intimate moment between the two younger nations…

_OH THIS IS EMBARRASING!!_ Arthur cursed himself and covered his flushed face with his hands. He was becoming more of a pervert then Francis. _Okay Artie old boy just keep walking and pretend you hear nothing. NOTHING!!_

"Ohh~ Mattie….it dripped on my hand! It's sticky!"

Arthur froze in mid-turn and stared back in horror at the door. Oh how evil this door was becoming. He couldn't help it. He was both horrified by the fact he was still there but curious what was going to be said next. It was almost like those drama soap operas he secretly watched. Slowly, he shuffled back to his old spot and gentle pressed his head against the door, both ashamed and anxious at what would happen.

"Well just lick it off." Her heard Matthew chuckle. "It's not that bad you may even like it."

Yup, he almost fainted. Arthur could feel all the blood in his body rush to his head from sheer embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he just heard! Sweet, passive and adorable Matthew was a pervert! What had Francis taught him?!

"Wow," Sey's voice chirped happily. "It does taste good. Sort of sour but sweet. Mind if I lick it?"

"Bloody hel-" Arthur covered his mouth to gag himself from saying anything more. This was turning into less of a soap opera and more into those triple X movies he found underneath Francis's bed. He couldn't believe that the two seemly innocent members of his family weren't innocent at all!

"Did you hear that?"

Arthur felt his heart drop into his gut when he heard Sey's suspicious filled voice. _Oh no oh no oh no! She heard him! _He knew Sey had excellent hearing but he didn't know it was THAT good. Sucking in what he thought was going to be his last breathe, Arthur held it in, hoping and praying silently that she would come and investigate.

"Hear what?" Matthew's slightly amused voice chorused hers.

"I don't know…I thought I heard someone shout something…"

"It's probably Alfred watching one of his movies too loud. That or….it's the girl from the Grudge!!"

"Stop that!" Sey laughed and Arthur heard her let out a tiny squeak of surprise followed by fits of giggles and…what word could he use to describe Matthew's laugh. Maybe breathless…husky? Could Matthew even sound husky? Arthur couldn't even put Matthew and husky in the same sentence before until now.

"Seriously, I'm sure it was nothing, eh? Just go back to what you were doing and stop being so paranoid. You're turning out to be like Arthur more and more."

Arthur glared at the door and folded his arms tightly to his chest. _There's nothing wrong with her being like me! And I'm not bloody paranoid! Not in the sli-_

To term "jump right out of your skin" was just a simple saying that Arthur never could relate to until now. He could have swore every nerve and muscle in his body were about to leap right out like a lemming off a mountainside when he felt something drop onto his shoulder. Thankfully, something covered his mouth before he screamed like one of those girls in those horror movies Alfred likes to watch. When he calmed down, he realized that the thing on his shoulder and on his mouth were hands, which both belonged to none other then Francis. Who was giving him the most bemused look he had ever seen on his charismatic face.

"Mon cheri, I will not ask why your standing outside Matthew's door like a dirty old man but…what are you doing?"

Wiggling in his grip, Arthur pulled Francis's hands away and hissed quietly up at him, "Shush! Do you want them to hear you stupid git! And bloody hell, I'm not a dirty old man either! I was just walking by minding my own business and I heard…things being…said..in Matthew's room…" He shifted uncomfortably in his spot and could feel his face flush for the hundredth time that night.

"So…you're eavesdropping like a dirty, old, man?" Francis punctuated each word with a gentle tab of the hand on top of Arthur's head. Growling in annoyance and swatting Francis's hand away from his head, Arthur glared darkly up him.

"No! And wipe that grin off your face! It's NOT funny!"

Francis clucked his tongue and looked away from the other nation. "Oh Artie, your such a lewd man! And here I thought you were a gentlemen." In a mock fit of shame, Francis swooned slightly, rested his hand against his forehead, and closed his eyes. "Why did you deceive me all these year? I feel so used!"

If looks could kill, Francis would be dead ten times over.

Hissing out through clenched teeth, Arthur grabbed the front of Francis's shirt and glared daggers up at him. "Stop that! I am NOT lewd! That's your job!" he lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "And what are YOU doing here anyway?"

Giving him an apologetic smile, Francis held up his hands palm up to the temperamental man, who let go of his shirt and just glared at him with scolding green eyes. Brushing out the wrinkles in his shirt before they set it, Francis tilted his head to the side and gave Arthur a sincere smile. "Well I saw that you weren't in your office so, I went looking for you…and found you here." Arthur just folding his arms and gave him a distrusting glare.

"That didn't answer my question…"

To Arthur's surprise, Francis blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…you see I wanted to come and see if you wer-"

"Aww, it got on my face!" Sey's voice moaned from behind the once quiet door.

The once two arguing nations now were staring blankly at one another and then slowly turned their attention towards the source of the sound. Francis, who was making strange noises, pointed a finger at the door with horrified wide eyes, then looked back to Arthur's flushed face, and then back to the door again.

"W-what is going on in there? A-and was that Sey?!"

"Yes…and that's…why I stopped…"

Arthur wished he had a camera with him. To capture the look of pure horror and embarrassment look that replaced the normal I'm-fine-with-everything-and-anything look. For the first time, Francis's face was a deeper shade of red then Arthur's.

Probably because those two were like his children.

"I-I can't believe…w-what…when? Oh dear God above." Francis moaned into his hands and dropped to the floor. Scowling slightly, Arthur picked at his fingernails and rolled his eyes at the over dramatic blond.

"Told you I had a reason for listening." Arthur stated as a matter-of-fact tone. "Guess your two innocent 'children' take more after you then you thought, eh Papa Francis?" Peeking up from his hands, Francis shot a glare up at him, which, Arthur couldn't help but smirk at in triumph.

"Oh shut up…I can't believe this…I mean I guess…I should have seen it. Their always together when they can be, they can relate to each other…" Arthur watched as Francis stood up and began to pace back and forth, muttering under his breath in French about this and that. Letting out a heavy sigh, Arthur crossed his arms again and tapped his foot impatiently on the marble floor.

"Honestly Francis…your burning a trench in my floor."

Without warning, Francis leaped at Arthur, grabbed the front of his coat, and stared at him with wide, watery eyes, which made Arthur yelp out in surprise. "What should we do!! Oh the horror Artie! We're spying on them like dirty old men! S-should we-"

"Yes!"

Now the two of them were pressed up against the door. Francis sniffled slightly and wiggled his body a little from side to side. "This wasn't what I had in mind…but okay."

Arthur shot him a dark glare and shoved him a bit with his shoulder. "Pervert…and you had the gall to call me a dirty old man…"

"Do you think they're-"

"Shush! I can't hear with you blabbing. And," Arthur punched Francis hard in the arm. "Get your hand off my arse you sicko!"

Rubbing his arm and giving him a dejected look, Francis stared at him with wide puppy dog eyes. "What! I didn't mean too~ I didn't know were to put my hands so I put them in the most obvious place~"

Arthur opened his mouth to call Francis every terrible word under the sun, "Francis your such a bloody ho-" Francis smacked his hand over Arthur's mouth and held his finger up to his lips. "Shush!"

"Here let me get that." Matthew laughed. His voice sounded gentle and loving. "There, all better?"

The two heard Sey give a soft, breathless laugh. "Yes…thank you. It feels a lot better."

"Do you want to finish? It's getting late and we have to get up early."

"Sure just give me a few more-" the two eavesdropping nations held their breath. Arthur gripped onto Francis's sleeve and could have sworn he heard Francis let out a shuddering breath.

_Bloody hell…why is my heartbeat getting so damn LOUD…or is that Francis's heart? When did it get so hot?! It was cold a minute ago! And dear God above Francis smells good…NO! BAD ARTHUR! Oh damn…my heart feels like its about to explode from my chest._

"So where can I put it?" Matthew asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh anywhere, it doesn't matter. Just hurry up and do it before it gets messy."

"Alright I'm almost done…"

Arthur stared up at Francis with wide eyes and whispered, "We should stop them. Really their still just kids…"

Francis nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, it's about time we started acting like parents and set some ground rules…umm…you first?" Arthur glared darkly at Francis.

Of course…he was going to be the bad guy, nothings changed in THAT routine. Taking a deep breathe Arthur grabbed the door handle, gave Francis a stern stare and nodded his head. Here goes nothing…

It was like the world was coming to an end. The once quiet area was now filled with the loud bang of wood hitting a wall, a shocked scream from Sey, the sound of Matthew nearly choking followed by coughing and the loud, jumble of words that were coming from Arthur.

Now like any normal level-headed people, Matthew and Sey couldn't choose which part made them nearly have heart attacks. It could have been that fact their bedroom door suddenly burst open without warning or the fact their "parents" came storming in. On the other hand, maybe it was because the fact that Arthur was talking, if one could even understand his jumble of words, at them with his hand tightly shielding his eyes and the other hand was pointing an accusing finger at them. Well whatever they would choose, they would choose it later because they had to deal with a raging 'mother'.

"Look here you two! WE will not have you two doing the two-step tango while you're under OUR roof! Do you unde-"

"Umm…Arthur…"

"Not now Francis! I'm on a roll here! As I was saying-"

"Arthur…remove your hand from your eyes."

"Huh? Why?" Arthur dropped his hand from his eyes and took in the scene before him. Sey, who was fully clothed in her pajamas was clutching Kumachiro and a book tightly to her chest and was staring like a deer caught in the headlight at Arthur. Matthew, who was having a coughing fit, was also fully dressed was holding a Popsicle in one hand and clutching his throat with the other.

"Ummm…" Arthur slowly dropped his hands to his sides and began to realize that what HE had thought to be something terrible was actually something not even remotely, close to what he previously thought. "Uhh….we…." he noticed that he was standing alone. Turning his head towards the door he glared darkly at Francis, who waved at him from the hallway a fearful smile tugged at the corners on his lips. Gulping, Arthur turned his attention back to the two teenagers.

"So…the sticky stuff was-"

"The popsicle melting? Yes." Sey answered slowly, patting Matthew on the back to still his coughing and staring at Arthur as if he had sprouted three extra heads.

"A-and the 'I'm almost done' was-"

"Her finishing her book? Yes." Matthew coughed out weakly, handing Sey the ice pop he was holding before he dropped it on the bed.

"Oh…and the 'put it anywhere'….that was…"

Sey merely waved a clean popsicle stick that was once most likely a cherry flavored ice pop. Arthur turned ten shades of red under the gaze of the two other nations. He couldn't believe he came bursting into their room accusing them of having….sex…when they were just relaxing and probably just talking.

"Well…um…I….this is awkward!" he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and smile weakly at them. "Reminds me of a joke I once heard!" He stared nervously at the two, who in response, just stared at him in utter silence. Sey finally gave him a small, stranded smile and Matthew just slowly raised an eyebrow.

"But now's not the time for that, right! Oh would you just look at what time it is!" Arthur stuttered out pointing down at his empty wrist. "Well, I'm off to bed! See you two in the morning! Cheers!" Like a bat out of hell, Arthur bolted out of the room, closed the door behind him and let out a trembling breath of air that he could have sworn he was holding for an hour.

"Well that went well, no?"

Looking like a crazy killer from one of those cheesy horror movies, Arthur slowly turned his head, looked up at Francis, and felt a vein twitch in his right temple.

"Fraaaaancisss~"

He slowly stalked towards the other nation, his hands out in front of him, wringing the air as if it was someone's neck. Jerking back a bit, Francis held up his hands in surrender and laughed nervously, slowly inching back every time Arthur took a step towards him.

"Eh! Now now, Arthur let's talk about this. My…your one eye is twitching! Maybe you should get that looked at- OH SHIT!" Francis ran from the enraged Arthur as if death itself was on his heels.

"Oh come on Frannie!," Arthur screamed after him as he chased the blond down the hallway. "I just want to give you a goodnight hug!!"

"This is the first time I really DO NOT want a hug from you!!" Francis cried back at him.

Back in the room, Sey looked at Matthew, who was staring blankly at the door. Laughing, she crawled across the bed, draped herself onto his back, and kissed his cheek. "That was…interesting, no?"

Snapping out of his shocked state, Matthew laughed softly, grabbed Sey's arm and pulled her into his lap. "Well at least we didn't get caught, eh?" He leaned down with a small grin on his lips and gently kissed her soft, rosy lips. "Funny how the ONE time that we don't do anything, they thought that we were." Giggling, Sey reached up and twirled her finger around that one little strand of hair that always stuck up from the top of Matthew's head and smirked as he turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out SOMEDAY. It just happens not to be tonight. And really, Matt. No more ice cream in bed….it always gets messy."


End file.
